Ezidran Ravenloth
Ezidran appears to be a middle-aged blood elf with long, coarse, unkempt black hair falling below his shoulders. His skin is pattered with scars and bodily hair on his arms, chest and legs, quite pale dusky in color. (Yes, hairy man he is.) Like all other death knights, his eyes illuminate with icy blue glow, set with a pair of thick, ebony eyebrows. His right ear is torn off and worn from years of battles, with a simple, gold earring pierced on it. His other ear is fine, however, with small chips off. He is often seen with a smug smirk, quite tall, muscular in stature. Background Ezidran has lived for almost 200 - 300 years, he has began to show age as a middle-aged blood elf. From young, he has lived a simple background of a commoner, lost his family in a battle defending against the Nagas that were not recorded in history. "My past is not entirely worth mentioning," as the Death knight would say. In his youth, he began to train under various rogue masters, rising in ranks with the Ravenholdt's syndicate. He had a few lovers that come and go but never married any. It didn't help that he lost his companion to the Scourge forces while defending the Sunwell. In his prime age, he fathered a son with a beautiful, deceitful woman who only left him with the child and walked away from all the responsibilities. Nevertheless, the rogue took his duty as a father seriously and raised his child to become a handsome young man of intellect and refined skills. He watched his son become a revered spellbreaker and took flight away from his own father. After Prince Kael'thas' reign and mission to cross towards Outland, he was deployed with the Sin'dorei army, leaving his homeland behind. In Outlands, he worked as a scout for a prestigious Spellbreaker who came to known as Lord Solarius. After the time they worked together, Lord Solarius began to realize how their Prince was spiraling down to corruption and hungry for power that the Betrayer, Illidan, had given to him. In an uneventful battle against Maiev's Huntresses where attempted to save Illidan from his capture, Lord Solarius fell in battle. In his dying breath, he gave his medallion to Ezidran, begging him to watch over his only son back in Quel'Thalas and never to return to Kael'thas' army again. Saddened by his superior's death, he returned to Silvermoon City with a heavy heart. He became a rogue poisonmaster for the Murder Row and soon found himself under Lord Solarius' son's employment without realizing it. However, the Spellbreaker's son, Zain Solarius, was nothing but an arrogant, hot-tempered menace and a megalomaniacal blood knight. For a year, he had to deal with the young blood elf's wrath but did as he promised his late master's wishes. Under his employment with Zhain, he was asked to infiltrate Naxxaramas which landed him in big trouble with the Scourge. He was killed and raised as a mindless death knight initiate where he spent a year, slaughtering the Scarlet Crusade in the Lich King's name. (Zain did not even bother to go save him, much sadness.) Only recently, he regained his senses and made friends with a fellow human death knight as 'brothers-in-arms'. When High-Lord Darion Mograine freed the death knights under the flag of Ebon Knights, he was only able to return home, parting ways with his human death knight friend. Personality :Laid-back, smug, very pervy, loyal and dedicated sometimes - He treats life like a cosmic joke and views everything in a lazed, easy-going manner. Apparently, enjoys observing people intently from afar. Seems creepy at first but he's just damn bored. Despite his dreaded exterior, the death knight carries a heart of gold and prone to doing good Samaritan acts. His personality may develop as time goes. Interests and Hobbies Likes: Dynast, cats, riddles, tattoo art (Unfortunately he's too scarred to have any tattoos), poisons, men, women, sex, shiny things, scarves, cloaks, food, ale. When he's in the mood, he doesn't mind getting some bloodshed done. Hobbies: Flirting, sleeping, strolling, cuddling with stray cats, tavern-bantering, drinking, doodling, wandering, bodyguard-ing, hunting and spending time with Dynast. Dislikes: Has recently realized that he doesn't like being put up for a microscopic price tag when being a wanted bounty. Prized Possession: The gold earring on his right ear and his wedding ring, given by Dynast. Talents and Skills In his former life, Ezidran was a rogue. Though he does not retain any of his former rogue-ish combat skills and major abilities, he still remembers little knowledge of poison brewing with a speciality in toxic gases, lockpicking and quick dexterity in undoing latches or things that need to be opened. He also maintains some form of thievery skills. Other than that, he has skills and capabilities of every other Ebon Blade Death Knight and likes to think himself as an awesome 'brickwall'. He wields a nameless runeblade which he claims she 'sings' and has brought out the worst in the Death Knight. Seems to display a fondness for artistic skills such as sketching and tattooing, though it has been complimented by many as 'good', it is not splendid nor worthy of high expectation praises. Current Life of a Jobless Bum: Embracing a New Love Life Formerly a bodyguard working for an arrogant, obnoxious Argent Crusade officer, Ezidran had been in duty with the Ebon Knights in Argent Crusade Tournament grounds. With the disappearance of his employer "Lord Zain", Ezidran was left stranded in Northrend for a long time, not knowing what to do. Giving up, he returned back to Azeroth where he spent weeks wandering around lazily in Silvermoon City and Acherus. He met a few fellow Death Knights and other kind members of the Horde who helped him to get used to the ever-evolving society back in the Horde cities. The raven-haired Death Knight was jobless, it was difficult for him to settle for any work as a death knight, especially with the zealous blood knights who sought to make his life harder. However, his hardship is not without happier moments where he befriended a kind blood elf girl by the name of Valaeli. Their friendship blossomed nicely but never went further as the old Death Knight felt guilty lusting after a young, innocent woman. Over time he felt lonely, nevertheless, he held back his feelings for the girl and kept watch on "Lord Zain" whom he learnt that he was manipulating Valaeli into working for him. The Argent Crusade officer turned out to be hiding from everyone due to his shame of being robbed and crippled during his disappearance. Even after some persuasion, "Lord Zain" refused to return with Ezidran. In Acherus, he met a regal white-haired Death Knight known as Dynast Greythorn. At first glance, Ezidran was curious about the former Scourge vivisectionist and enjoyed listening enthusiastically to his stories. He was elated when Dynast offered to become his mentor and aid him in every way. Until their second meeting, Dynast confided in him and trusted his emotions to him which brought mixed feelings to the other death knight. For once, Ezidran felt someone actually held him in regard. In a stroke of luck, he was also offered to become a bodyguard by a noble's husband, Atreiyu Velan'dorei. Over the course of time, his feelings for Dynast grew stronger, mutually as well. Eventually, the two death knights fell in love and embraced their relationship. Still, Ezidran was burdened by the disappearance of his former employer and a family whom he held dear. He tasked his lover to retrieve "Lord Zain" back for a discussion. Though it ended in a sour note with the young blood knight, his mind was put to ease after learning the atrocities "Lord Zain" was capable of and was not worth returning to. Currently, Ezidran now spends rest of his days staying by Dynast's side. Other Notes - Married to a fellow Death Knight and ranked militant, Margrave Dynast Greythorn. Whom he loves dearly and calls him his 'muse'; an inspiration to his life. - Likes to think of himself as dumb, but very few has ever recognized his hidden intelligence and godly patience. - Talks with a bizarre, bold accent; prominent when he attempts to pronounce certain words or speaking in Thalassian. Seems to smooth when speaking in Orcish or Scourge. - Carries a nameless runeblade, once owned by a fallen dread commander. - Has a living son somewhere, rumored to be a prestigious spellbreaker. - Does not remember his Scourge days. External links Ezidran's In-character Journal (shared with two other characters: "Zain", Evariste and Zaifar): http://wyrmrestaccord.net/blogs/evanlysis Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Death Knight Category:2010